Machines, such as track-type tractors, wheel dozers, track-type loaders, skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, compact track loaders, track loaders, wheel loaders, wheel-tractor scrapers, as well as other machines, are often used in materials handling, construction, and other industries. These machines may include a blade, such as a dozing-type blade, for moving the materials such as soil, rock, sand, garbage, brush, and any other movable material.
From time to time it becomes desirable to use the machine to perform raking operations to the material. Traditionally, in this situation an operator removes the blade from the machine and installs a rake tool in place of the blade. This is a difficult process and requires a lot of time to change the blade and rake each time the user wants to perform the other operation. Other solutions include mounting a rake to a front side of the blade such that the rake tines are below the lower surface of the blade. This type of rake system is in the way and must be removed if the user of the machine wants to use the blade for dozing without the rake. Still other solutions included pivotably pinning a rake to the front side of the blade such that the rake can be pivoted down so that the tines are below the lower surface of the blade when raking is desired and then the rake can be pivoted up so that the blade can be used for dozing. However, this type of system obstructs the operator's view to see over the blade when the rake is pivoted up and extends above the upper surface of the blade.
Another solution is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,191 to Cazes (the '191 patent). The '191 patent discloses a piling rake having a blade connectable to a tractor. The rake includes a plurality of teeth extending from the bottom of the blade. The teeth are pivotably connected to permit rearward pivotal movement of the teeth away from objects encountered when the tractor moves. Fluid piston and cylinder combinations interconnect the teeth with the blade so movement of the teeth displaces pressurized fluid within the piston and cylinder combinations. The pressurized fluid reverses the pivotal movement of the teeth when the teeth clear the objects. However, this system does not allow the user to adjust a raking depth of the rake tines and must be removed from the blade when the user wants to use the blade without the rake.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a more versatile integral adjustable blade rake. Thus, the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.